


Make Up Sex

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated argument there is no better way to make up than with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do a fic where you and Benedict get in an argument then have great make up sex?(; " from anon on tumblr

"Dammit Benedict!" You say at a near yell, sometime Ben made you so mad. Tonight he told you he was going to be working out of town on your anniversary, it's in three days. He was going to be gone on your first wedding anniversary. 

"I'm sorry! I have to do this, it's important."

"Oh!! Really?!? And a celebration of our first year together as man and wife isn't?" 

"No! I didn't say that! You can't put words in my mouth. It's very important to me and I don't want to miss it, but this project has to be filmed in three days and it has to be wrapped up the next day for the deadline. It would throw everything off if we don't meet this deadline." He explains.

"I need air, I'm going out!" You yell as you slam the front door behind. It's a cold night and you left the flat without a jacket, Too mad to go back in to get one right now. As you walk down the street Ben rushes out the house and runs to your side. 

"We said we would never leave the house angry." He said.

"I just need some space to think Ben, I'm sorry for leaving like this. I'd appreciate it if you let me walk alone."

"Yeah..." He said kinda hurt as he walks back to the house. This breaks my heart but you press on walking farther down the house. 

"Damn you Benedict..." You say flustered and turn around to head back for the house. The heat between your legs grows warmer the more you think of him. He always has this affect on you. Turning you on and making you so furious it builds up inside of you. The only way to get rid of this is to have make up sex.

By time you arrive back at the flat Ben is standing at the door waiting for you. 

"Look, I'm sorry..." It's all he could say before you kiss him and run your hand through his wonderful hair. Picking you up he takes you to the sofa, you both can't wait to get to the bedroom. Stripping each other you tear everything off. He doesn't waste time getting to my swollen pussy and starts to lick and bite at your clit. He works it so hard and well that you are nearly sent to the edge before he slides two fingers into your damp sex. 

"Ohh God!!" You yelp out in pleasure, so close to the edge. He thrust his fingers in and out and then slows down to a tantalizing rhythm, massaging your walls and he feels you tighten. Letting out a loud moan you ride the wave of your orgasim. Ben returns to your lips kissing and you taste yourself on him. One of your hands finds its way down to his hard thick cock and start to rub him slowly. You trade places with Ben as he lays on the couch and you take up a position between his legs. Slipping him into your mouth you lick his head and stare at him. You play with your nipples and stroke him harder, twisting with each pull. He moans out in pleasure and utters a few curses mixed with your name.   
He grabs your hair and presses himself into the back of your throat making you gag a bit but it doesn't last. He releases his warmth into your mouth.

"Oh baby that was wonderful." You say seductively.

He gets up and places your breast and stomach on the seat of the sofa with your knees on the floor. Before you can prepare yourself he slides himself deep into you and you scream out. Letting one hand travel around to rub your clit he circles it and plays with it.

"Oh love, your so fucking wet." He says in that soft velvet voice which he knows drives you crazy.

"Fuck! Ben!" You moan. 

He starts his rhythm in and out in and out of you at a steady pace and then quickens as he pulls your head back slightly. 

"Yes...fuck yes." He utters then slides out and pulls you onto your back on the sofa. He spreads your legs wide and places them on his shoulders as he rams into you again and goes deep within you. 

"I want to see your face as you come." He says in that same velvet voice.

Ohs and ahs escape your mouth and he pushes you close to the edge again. Snapping your eyes open wide you reach the edge and go over with moans and screams as he lets his warmth inside of you and slows his pace to a slow in and out while emptying his cum inside of you.

"Oh...fuck...fuck..." You both utter as you both collapse into each other's arms.

"______" he utters your name a few times as you utter his.

You both lay beside each other coming back down from your orgasimic high. 

"Forgive me?" You breath out.

"Forgive me." He utters still trying to catch his breath. 

"I love you." You both say at the same time. You both are so connected and work as a team when with each other. It's bliss being with Benedict Cumberbatch.

He's more than paid up for being gone on your first anniversary. 

Although away he sends a huge bouquet to you with a pretty new necklace and nighty.

The note reads: "Be wearing this when I return home, I have a surprise for you. Xoxoxo"


End file.
